Down the Rabbit Hole
by CloudNumber9
Summary: Yuffie travels back in time and meets a younger, more content Vincent Valentine. As my consciousness slowly came back to me, I noticed the I.V in my arm. I leaned over the side of the bed and was met with a very nice pair of black shoes, but it was too late. BLAH!
1. Materia

**Inspired by 'The Good Old Days' by the lovely Franbunanza, who happens to be my hero for writing the absolute best Yuffietine in history! x3**

**Here's to all the Yuffietine fanatics like myself. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 1 ~ Materia**

I never told anyone, about my last encounter with Vincent before he left to face off with Omega. He had pushed me out of the way of an enormous blast of energy coming from Weiss' altar. I was so terrified. I thought he was done for. It's Vincent though, I should have known better. He's like twinkies and cockroaches. He can survive anything.

The mako reactors suddenly sprang to life. High above me three strands of mako energy collected into a large mass and eight smaller strands ejected from it stabbing into the reactors. Slowly Omega began to form. Suddenly a monster with huge wings sprouting from its back burst from its chest. I ran when I realized it was heading towards me. I wasn't fast enough and I soon found myself in the air. I kicked and screamed in protest. I wouldn't let it end this way.

"Yuffie!" Realization clicked inside my head as I heard Vincent's voice, a little more husky than usual. No sooner had he spoke did a huge blast of energy burst from Omega's chest to heal the hole left there. Vincent landed a safe distance from the monstrosity and set me on my feet.

"I had to make sure you were safe," he said before turning away.

"Vincent wait!" I grabbed his arm. He caught me by surprise when he turned around briefly letting the back of his fingers caress my cheek. All I could do was gap back at him, I couldn't help it. The feeling of his skin on mine, the way he was looking at me... it was so intense. Before I could even register what had happening he was flying off towards Omega.

I never even had a chance to ask him what it all meant...

No Yuffie! You can't think that way! I chastised myself.

I had been spending the two weeks after Omega's defeat looking for the missing Vincent Valentine along with the rest of AVALANCHE. So far we had been given little reason to believe-

_'CUT IT OUT BRAIN!'_

That day I was searching the area which used to be known as sector 6. Edge hadn't spread out to cover there yet so I was alone with the rubble, bums and monsters. Not that I was worried though, the Great Ninja Yuffie could handle whatever was thrown her way no problem!

As I turned another corner into another forgotten alleyway I jumped when I saw a small child a good yard away from me. That was unexpected.

"Hey kid what are you doing all the way out here?" I asked as I approached them. They were kinda creepy looking, I realized all of a sudden, all hooded and hunched over like they were. Without even raising their head they got up and shoved something into my hands before running off.

"Hey wait!" I yelled. I ran after them but they were gone by the time I turned the corner. I frowned then looked down to the thing they had given me. I was a small wooden box. Thoughts of anthrax and other various poisons ran through my head but I ignored them, my curiosity getting the best of me-

"MATERIA!"

Inside the box was a single materia unlike any other I'd seen before. It pulsed bright light and changed colours constantly, red, green, blue...

My eyes watered. Vincent had been completely wiped clean from my mind. This was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life! Well besides Vincent without a shirt on- _'NO! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!'_

I reached in thinking I would figure out what its use was. When I touched it blinding white light burst from it. I dropped it and the box and lifted my arms to shield my eyes. My head began to pound and the world felt like it was spinning. Then everything went black.


	2. Biscuits and IV's

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 2 ~ Biscuits and I.V's**

When I came to the first thing I saw was a white ceiling. As my consciousness slowly came back to me, I noticed the I.V in my arm. I leaned over the side of the bed and was met with a very nice pair of black shoes, but it was too late.

"BLAAAAHHHH..."

"GAAAAHHHH!"

I wiped my mouth and stayed there with my head hanging over the side of the bed feeling too weak to move. I groaned, my head pounding as my blood rushed to it because of my awkward position. I felt strong hands grasp my shoulders and lift me up to lay me down the right way again.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Vincent replied. His voice doesn't sound as husky as usual... WAIT A MINUTE!

"VINCENT!" I said bolting upright only to fall back down again from fatigue. HE'S ALIVE!

I was confused though when I saw a young man standing there... he did look a lot like him though. Did he have relatives he wasn't telling us about?

He blinked furiously startled by my outburst before replying, "How do you know my name?"

My jaw dropped. _'OH. MY. GAWD...'_

"Who-what?"

"My name, Vincent, how do you know it?"

"Du- I- I- I- BISCUIT! I said biscuit! I want one! Cause I'm hungry!" Actually something so dry sounded terrible right now. I was so parched you could hear it in my voice.

He gave me an odd look before nodding and saying, "I'll get you something from the cafeteria."

"Thanks..." I said as he walked out.

What in Leviathan's name?

That was Vincent. What had happened to him? I disregarded the thought of a hair cut because his facial features looked much younger and he was more talkative than usual as well. I mean, he managed to get out a whole sentence! I thought that called for celebration.

"Hey!" I managed to choke out as a nurse walked by my room.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked stopping in the doorway.

"What's the date today?"

"It's the fifth."

"... Thanks..." I said and she left. She sure wasn't any help. At least I knew it was the same day of the month at least...

Vincent came back a few minutes later, his shoes all cleaned up and he held a plate of toast in one hand and a bottle of grape juice in the other, "Sorry, they didn't have any-"

I grabbed the juice from his hands and began chugging it down.

"Biscuits..."

He sat down in the chair he had been occupying before and set the toast down on the desk beside my bed.

"Can I ask what you were doing alone in the sector 6 slums? A place like that is dangerous for a young girl like you."

I put the juice down with a slam, "What do you mean for a girl?"

"Please, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just easier for woman to be taken advantage of down there."

I smiled. I liked this version of Vincent, whichever version he may be. He was cute when he was worried about me.

"That`s sweet that you were worried about me but I can take care of myself."

"... You were out cold when I found you."

"..."

"..."

"... Well... thanks for helping, but I think I'll be fine now," I said getting up from the bed with surprise strength. I got a few steps before I felt a tugging in my arm. My face went green. I looked down and saw the intravenous. I closed my eyes and held my arm out to Vincent.

"Take it out."

"I don't think I'm supp-"

"TAKE IT OUT OR I'M GONNA HURL!"

I felt Vincent take my arm and the I.V sliding out. I shivered at the sensation. I kept my eyes closed until Vince gave the okay.

"Thanks," I said half heartedly. I sat down on the edge of the bed and inspected my arm, "Why did they have me all hooked up anyway?"

"You were seriously dehydrated when I found you. You were asleep for almost a day."

"Really? Sheesh!" I picked the toast up and began nibbling on it, "Hey was there any materia hanging around when you found me?"

"Actually," Vincent pulled out a small round orb from his pocket and held it out to me, "This was beside you." He held it out to me and I took it. It had turned to a dull grey and light discontinued to emanate from it. It was no better than a rock now.

"Daaammmnn... there goes my ticket home..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing," I look up and gave him a toothy grin, "Do you know where my weapons are?"

"I left them in my car they would have been confiscated at the front desk."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get them," I said racing out of the room at top speed. I hated hospitals.

"Wait a minute," Vince said chasing after me, "You can't leave until the doctor gives you permission!"

"Screw dat! Let's blow this Popsicle stand!"

Vincent caught up with me just outside the hospital doors, "So where's your car?"

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and clicked a button on one of those car unlocker thingies. The front lights flashed on a car a short ways away. My draw dropped and I rushed over to it, "This baby's a beauty!" I put my hand on the roof and stroked it once like a cat. It was a slick looking black sports car with tinted windows, "I think I'm in love," I looked up at Vincent with pleading eyes, "You have to let me drive it some time!"

"That's crazy! I don't even know you're name yet," he replied chuckling at my random outburst.

Oh My Gawd! Did Vincent, Mr. I'm too serious for you just laugh? '_Wait! Get back with the program Yuffie!'_ I scratched the back of my head and gave him a sheepish grin, "Name's Yuffie!" I decided to give him the whole speech, "I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai! Yuffie Kisaragi! Good to meetcha," I grinned at him.

"Kisaragi? You mean like the royal family?" he asked cocking his head to the side making his bangs fall in front of his eyes. _'Ssssoooo adorable! I'm liking this Vince more and more! ... Oh wait! Whoopsie!'_

I laughed nervously, "Do I look like I'm part of the royal family?" That seemed to be enough of an answer for him. _'Fewf...'_

"Heheh... so what's your name Mr. Saviour?" I decided I should play along. This could be fun getting to know Vince back before he was angsty and unable to complete a full sentence. Then again he may be just as annoyed by me now as he is in the present...

"Vincent Valentine," he smirked. _'Laughing and smiling in one day? This is too much... he's kinda sexy when he smirks... BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!'_

"Uh... heh heh…" I watched as he opened the trunk of the car and held out my fuma shuriken, The Rising Sun, as well as my weapons pouch that held smaller shuriken, kunai, spikes and materia. Sadly, these were the only weapons I had on me at the time. "Thanks," I said taking them from him. They would have to do for now.

"So, what are you doing so far away from home Yuffie?" Vincent questioned me as he closed the trunk.

"Huh?"

"Well, I assume you are from Wutai."

"Oh, well, I… -Actually, I haven't been there in a while. I'm a travelling mercenary! I'm gonna see the world!"

"Really? What kind of jobs do you take…?" his face became a bit more serious. _'Heh heh… he probably thinks I kill people.'_

"Oh… nothing too serious. Enough to keep the bread on the table. Speaking of which…" It was time to sucker him into helping me, "My last job…" I cast a downtrodden look at the ground.

"What is it?" Vincent asked. I think I actually heard concern in his voice.

"Heh… it's just I spent the last of my money to get to Midgar," I said making my story up as I went, "Now I'm out a job," I hung my head, "Looks like I'm sleeping in the streets tonight."

It was silent for a few moments before Vincent spoke, "Maybe I could help you out?"

"Hmm…?" I'm so good. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk…

**I have been wanting to write a Yuffietine for a while and but never found myself sitting down to do so until I got my job. I'm a receptionist and I have this lovely computer sitting in front of me all day and the office is oh so conveniently set up so that I'm the only one who can see what's happening on the screen so… : P I even took the time to read On the way to a smile: Case of Yuffie and began to replay FF:VII to get the juices flowing. I hope you guys like this chapter. Inform me if you didn't. I'm always open to constructive criticism. Next Chapter should be out soon. :)**


	3. Bruised Ego

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 3 ~ Bruised Ego**

~Vincent's P.O.V~

I couldn't even fathom why I was doing what I was doing. I let an erratic young girl into my house and left. For all I knew she could be tearing through my things and would be up and out of there before I even got back. If this was the way I would react every time a pretty girl needed help… I hadn't planned on leaving but had received a last minute call from my boss on a job that had to be done tonight. That was the thing about being a Turk. It was unpredictable and kept you on your feet. Not that I minded though, it kept life interesting and there's nothing I can't stand more than waiting around for things to happen.

My worries were put to rest as soon as I walked in the door. Yuffie lay asleep on the couch, the TV still on, casting a dim light over the room. I dropped my keys in the cup on the TV stand, where I kept them so I wouldn't lose them, then took the quilt from the top of the couch and laid it over her.

When I had reached the scene of the crime I was informed by my partner Royce Mazaki that they believed they had found a decoy of the hide out of a new gang whose main offense was leading unknowing woman into prostitution. Decoy or not we had found many estranged and broken woman there who wanted nothing more than to get back to their normal lives. Some men had been arrested. There was no doubt though that they were just lesser members who had been sacrificed to keep the base protected. It had been the Turks job to _interrogate_ them.

Yuffie looked so peaceful. Much different from how unpredictable and hyper she was when awake. I wondered what it must be like living on the edge like she did, so uncaring to the dangers of the world. Thoughts of the women we had rescued tonight crossed my mind. If only she realized how dangerous it could really be.

~Yuffie's P.O.V~

Friday June 6th 1977

"Thirty four years..." I mumbled setting the paper back on the display rack, "That meant Vincent was only 20."

"That'll be 40 gil please," I pulled out Vincent's wallet from my pocket and paid the grumpy looking old woman before taking the bags filled with groceries that I had taken the liberty to buy. I had stayed up a little while after Vincent left watching the news waiting for them to display the date but had found myself getting drowsy pretty quickly. I didn't know why but that acid trip to the past had left me extremely drained. Actually now that I given it some thought, it kind of made sense. To use materia the user's mind waves trigger some sort of shock to draw power from it. Depending on how much power was used the users mind would be significantly weakened. Seeing as the materia that had brought me here and was completely drained after it had been so powerful, it made sense that I was tired.

As soon as I was finished putting away the groceries I peeked in Vincent's room. He was still sleeping like a baby. I assumed that he had a really long night. He was so calm and peaceful. I felt my stomach twisting into knots when I realized that it would only be seven short years before he would be plagued by nightmares. I remember how indifferent and cold I had been when I first met him. I even went so far as to say that his story of Lucrecia was boring. I felt terrible now that I thought back on it. I should really think before I speak. Although to be fair he was being a bit of a butt wipe when we first met... he still did act like one.

'_In that case never mind, I don't feel bad anymore,'_ but that was a lie. Thinking of future Vincent made my mood go down another notch as I remembered the fact that he was still missing.

_'Speaking of the future, how in Leviathan's name am I going to get back?'_ I thought as I poured milk into my cereal. It seemed weird to me as I realized that I was referring to my own time in future tense and decided to change to present Vinnie and past Vinnie. I rested my head in my hands and began thinking really hard. "Hrrmmm..."

A few minutes later I heard the light pitter pat of feet hitting tiles and looked up. Vincent stood there looking a bit groggy. We both pointed and laughed at the same time.

"You're hair's all messed up!"

"You have a big red mark on your face!"

Oh how I would love it if Vincent would act more like this in the future- present damn it! He does kinda look sexy right now with his hair all messed up and no shirt on... _'OH MY GAAAWWWD YUFFIE! GET A GRIP!'_

As if on cue my stomach began to growl. I laughed sheepishly and began eating.

"Sorry I slept so late."

"Hehe don't worry about it. I did a little shopping if you're hungry," I said as he walked over to the fridge.

"Aww... sorry about that. I usually eat out. You didn't have..." I withdrew Vincent's wallet from my pocket and chucked it to the middle of the table, "to..."

I turned in my seat with a big toothy grin on my face, "It was my pleasure." Turning back around I said, "You should try the strawberry waffles, they're pretty good." As he sat down at the table and began to eat, I was pleased when I saw he took my advice.

"So Yuffie, what are you going to do about money-" before he was even able to finish his sentence I was was holding a flyer in front of his face.

_**Help wanted**_

_**Monsters range free in Kalm. Hunter needed. Reward 10000 gil.**_

"With this job I should be outta your hair in no time!"

"How do you plan on getting there?"

"Uhh- I actually hadn't thought of that yet hehe," I put a finger to my lips thought, "I know! I'll rent a Chocobo!" I said as a matter of factly.

"With what money?"

"Hehehe… I have my ways…"

Vincent had an incredulous look on his face, "Would you like a ride?"

"Sure!"

And that's how I got into this predicament. Well it's not exactly a predicament. I could handle it myself if it weren't for the fact that I had dropped my restore materia in that manhole and the monsters weren't sniffing me out. Don't get me wrong, I could totally take these monsters one on one or two on one or maybe even five on one! The only problem was that there were millions of them! I can swear it on my life! They were baby Vlakorados, not common to this area. I bet any money a mother had laid it's eggs somewhere around here.

I sneaked a look around the corner. The hoard around the manhole had thinned out. I could probably take the little shrimps around it if I hadn't been so tuckered out. So I was going to make a run for it and get the materia. I just needed to wait for an opening… _'NOW!'_

I ran towards the manhole and skidded as the little devils closed in on me. I would have made it if one hadn't tackled me from the side sending me crashing against the side of a building. The monsters began advancing towards me. What a drag… Just as I reached into my pouch to retrieve my shuriken gunshots rang through the air and the monsters fell to their sides dead. More gun shots rang out as I got to my feet. I expected to see wisp of a red tattered cape but was reminded of where I was when I saw Vincent standing in front of me.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine…" I mumbled walking past him to retrieve my Materia. When I climbed back up again he's was standing there.

"Do you need some help-"

"No!" I stated quickly before running off to finish my job.

After collecting my bounty I met up with Vincent in the middle of town. It was a silent walk to his car as well as most of the ride back to Midgar until his phone rang.

"Vincent speaking… yeah… I'll be right there," He closed his phone and put it in the cup holder, "We're going on a detour," he said before taking a turn off that left us speeding off in the opposite direction.

"Where we goin'?" I asked.

"There's been an accident at a Mythril Mine up by Towbridge. I've been called in to investigate."

"Towbridge?"

I realized that I didn't thank my reviewers in the last chapter so I shall thank everyone here. Thank you very much Kymie-Rai, starangel4379, M. L. Ayala, xxDarkAssassinxx, mabinogi and xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx (your review made me lawl) Sorry it's not as long as the last chapter but I really wanted to update.


	4. Unwanted Memories

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 4 ~Unwanted Memories**

Joanna wiped the sweat from her brow and continued to hack away with her pick. It had been a hard day's work in the Mythril Mine. Being a miner wasn't seen as a very respectable career, especially for a girl. Her mother had told her countless times that no man would want to marry her when her face was always covered in dirt and soot. But it was the only way to support her family and because of that, she didn't really mind. She hadn't been accustomed to the hard labour at first and it had been hard to get used to it. But it was better this way for her to be supporting the family rather than her father with his diminishing health.

Her mother worried about what would happen to the family estate after her fatter passed. In efforts to preserve the comforts she had been used to over her lifetime, she had been trying to set her daughter up with multiple 'nice, young gentlemen.' Joanna wouldn't have any of it. She refused to be married off just to save the family name. She had more dignity then that.

She was torn from her thoughts when a thunderous sound coming from above echoed throughout the mine. One miner screamed for everyone to get to the panic room. As soon as she reached the room, the rock outside began to collapse trapping her, and everyone else, within.

~Vincent's P.O.V~

I drove through the town held up by floating docks. It was in this town that much of the lower class of society lived. Only those who worked in the Mythril Mine held residence here and only those met with desperation for money worked in the poor health conditions of the Mythril Mine. The swamp was filthy from the pollution of the mining and many towns people were becoming sick because of the fact. It gave more reason as to why anyone with enough money in their pocket would not even consider living there.

I pulled up, where the investigation was being held, on the small patch of land before the entrance of the mine. I told Yuffie to, "Wait here," before exiting the car to speak with Royce.

"This must be pretty big if he's here," I said referring to Augustine Dobrogeanu, ruthless leader of the Turks.

"The Science Department really fucked it up this time," he replied, "An experiment they call the Midgar Zolom escaped from their labs. We were able to chase it out of the city without causing too much damage or drawing too much attention. Scumbags, just making it more and more powerful just to see what happens. They've cost so many lives and for what?"

"Cool it Mazaki," indifference was a crucial part of being a Turk.

He breathed in sharply and sighed deeply through his noise, "Right, let's just get the job done."

"Alright," I said turning back around, "just let me tell- ...shit."

~Yuffie's P.O.V~

Of course I wasn't going to wait in the car. What do I look like? A ten year old?

Besides, I had to explore this town, that for some reason I had never heard of before and for that matter, didn't even exist in the time I was from.

It smelled nasty here. Like rotting fish, rotten eggs, and rusty metal. Many of the town's people looked sick and had a nasty cough too. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to live here. Everything was so dirty and run down. It was worse than the Midgar slums.

_'Great, I even feel too guilty to pick pocket them...'_

It didn't help that my stomach was going crazy because the floating town just had to shake around every time it was hit by a wave. I leaned against a railing and faced the gross orange polluted water below me waiting to blow chunks. I closed my eyes finding that the sight didn't help my stomach. Neither did the smell for that matter.

_'Okay maybe this wasn't such a great idea…'_

I felt someone brush past me. I looked up and saw a small figure run by. I wouldn't have paid any attention if it weren't for…

Wait a minute… small hooded figure… "WAIT UP!" I called following him into the alleyway he was heading for.

Like the first time I had chased him he was ridiculously fast for someone with such short legs. When I reached a main street again I thought I had lost him before I heard car breaks screeching to my left and saw the boy crossing the street and the chase continued. As we reached the very edge of that dock the boy hopped into a white limousine with tinted windows that drove away almost immediately.

"H-hey!" I yelled out of breath as the car speeded away.

_'Well… there goes all my answers… Why was he even here anyway...? WAIT A MINUTE!'_

I checked my pouch and patted down my pockets. The strange materia that had brought me here was gone.

"CRAP!" I yelled before practically having to jump out of the way as a car went speeding down the street.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with some peo- WHOA!" I screamed falling against a trash can as the dock shook violently underneath me. I was too preoccupied by not knowing what the heck was happening to care that I was covered in a bunch of stinky garbage.

Large waves began washing up against the sides of the dock, high enough to reach the houses on the other side of the street. Before I could even process what was happening a giant snake like monster erupted from the mine and began heading straight towards the town.

"OH BOY!" I screamed as the docks really began to shake. My eyes bulged as some closer to the monster even flipped over. These were huge docks too. The size of at least two blocks and at most ten. I could see the people tumbling and falling into the water. I could hear the joint screams even from this distance and then the dock just fell on top of them all. I knew there was no hope for them. The waves continued to grow higher and that monster was still pissed. So I did what any great ninja would do in a crisis like this.

I ran.

"HOLLY LEVIATHAN!" I screamed as the water began swarming the streets like tidal waves. I jumped at a wall from a barrel and pushed my feet with all my might against it before back flipping onto the balcony on the next building just above me. I hoisted myself onto the roof and ran as fast as my legs could carry me before jumping to the next one, and the next one, and the next one...

I could feel the dock slowly begin to rise behind me. This worked in my favour as gravity made it easier to jump from the rooftops, which now got lower than me with each step I took. Lower and lower till I was falling more than I was jumping. I could see the edge of the town. I was so close. Once I was there I was going to have to run like hell. I jumped the last few roofs before tucking and rolling into the gross muck in front of me. I waded as fast as I could through the rest of the swamp and ran for my life once I reached solid ground.

I could hear a thunderous crash as dirt flew out from behind me in a big cloud. I coughed and waved a hand in front of my face trying to clear the smoke. I held my hands out in front of me and walked around blindly trying to find my way out of the cloud. Smoke filled my lungs and I couldn't breathe. I removed my soaked black wrist band and held it over my mouth and nose in hope of protecting my lungs from all the toxins in the air. I knew I couldn't stop now. I fell down on my hands and crawled on all fours. My eyes watered as the smoke stung and blinded them. This seemed to be never ending.

Finally I could see a light shining high up in the sky and I knew it was the sun. I ran in that direction, tripping every once in the while over Leviathan knows what until I realized that I was in a wide open grassy plane. I turned around at this point to see what was left of the town. It wasn't even recognizable. The cement docks were burning and jutted out of the water at irregular angles and the water was stained red. The monster was still looming over the town and it was furious. I could see bazooka's shooting at it from the land before the mine.

"For Leviathan's sakes…" I said letting myself drop to the ground, putting my head between my knees trying to catch my breath. I looked up and saw little specks in the distance coming from the direction of Midgar. I watched as they got closer and closer before realizing that they were helicopters. Rocket launchers on the sides of them began to assault the monster. This only made it angrier.

I began to notice other people on the shore around me. Some were bloody and delirious, some were crying, others were desperately screaming out the names of comrades and family. Black vans began pulling up and rescue workers began to file out. The shock was beginning to wear off and it was then that I began to realize how serious this was. People had died, I couldn't imagine how many. I thought of Vincent and my lip began to quiver.

_N'o Yuffie, you know what happens to Vincent,'_ I thought putting my head back between my knees trying to calm myself. This didn't make me feel any better though. Vincent may live through this day, and he may live through all the turmoil he suffered… will suffer at Hojo and Lucrecia's hands so that he would be able to meet me someday. But even then… I still had no idea what happened to him after the last time I saw him… in my time that is.

I shook my head to clear it of these thoughts. I had never been the kind of girl that gets overly emotional and I definitely wasn't going to start now. Besides, I thought as I got up and tried as best as I could to clear the dirt from my skin, hair, and clothes, these people needed help. Their whole lives had been destroyed. Everything they knew and loved had been taken from them. I knew how that felt and I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy.

_"Mamma, are you sleeping?" a young girl asked a frail looking woman from her spot on the futon they were sharing._

_"Yes," she answered in a tired voice._

_"… Why was Papa so angry?"_

_The woman took a shaking breath and held her hand out to the girl pulling her to her chest. The young girl rested her head against her mother's shoulder and looked up at her waiting for an answer._

_"He's just worried. There are so many troubles that he bears alone."_

_"Why does he have to bear them alone Mamma?"_

_The woman sighed, "Because he doesn't want to burden anyone else. He overestimates his strength."_

_"Can we help?"_

_She sighed, "We can be there for him."_

_"What if that isn't enough?"_

_The woman didn't answer. The girl rested her head on her shoulder knowing she had fallen asleep and soon she did too. It seemed like this rest didn't last long before the firing of guns awoke her._

_She stood up on her tip toes to look out the window. Tanks were rolling down the main street towards the temple accompanied by soldiers with machine guns and bazookas. A bomb exploded and lit everything up like day day. She was blinded as the light faded and the darkness returned. She could hear the watch guard ringing his bell warning the town of the invasion. The shoji screen door was slammed open and a servant barged into the room._

_"Come Princess," she said, "We must get you out of here!"_

_"Someone needs to carry Mamma!" the girl cried going back to her mother's side._

_"Mamma! Mamma!" The girl cried shaking her as the servant left the room to find and able bodied man. The woman groaned and rolled her head to the side but did not respond. "Mamma come on! We have to go!"_

_The servant returned with a temple guard and the next thing she knew they were running down the halls and into the streets. They ran in the direction of Da Chao where emergency camps were set up at the foot of the mountain. The girl looked back once to see her home burning to the ground. After what seemed like hours they stopped to rest. The guard set the girl's mother down so she was resting against a tree trunk._

_"Your highness," the servant said taking a canister from the sleeve of her Kimono, "You must drink and regain your strength," she said bringing it to her lips. The water just rolled down her chin._

_"Your Highness…?_

_"Mamma!" The girl said racing over to her, MAMMA!" she shook her, "Mamma wake up!"_

_The woman did not respond, only stared back at her with blank soulless eyes…_

I gasped and bolted up.

"Are you all right?"

**Thank you for reviewing xxDarkAssassinxx, X-Leavitt-x-Amber-X, 3Sora3, Yuuki-Neko, and PrincessofBadLuck!**

**Reviews are appreciated. They inspire me to ACTUALLY continue writing the story ya'll want to read... + I'm lazy... and with no motivation in life I would end up one of those fat people on a couch that they have to lift out with a crain and take to the hospital in a pick up truck. LOL so...**

**I regret nothing.**


	5. Aftermath

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 5 ~ Aftermath**

~Vincent's P.O.V~

As the Zolom was terrorizing the town the Turks were descending into the Mine. Before Shinra would attempt to save any of the miners there were other matters to attend to. I climbed over the rocks and shambles that used to hold up the roof. I was careful not to disturb any of my surroundings, not wanting what was left of the tunnel to come crashing down on my head. I picked through my memories, recalling the path I had drawn in my head that would take me to the surveillance room.

When I arrived at my destination I sighed. Boulders had crushed half of the room and it looked like I was going to have to make my own door. I knocked on the wall in a few places listening for a hollow spot. When I found one I took my gun and shot in four differently places creating a diamond shape. I took the nearest rock I could find and hammered it against the wall. Finally it gave and I kicked the bottom out. I knelt down and entered the room.

Save a few stray rocks the side of the room still standing was in perfect condition. I approached the desk holding all the surveillance screens. The man who had been watching them lay crippled on the floor. One by one I ejected each tape from the TVs and pulled the tape out of them before tossing them in a pile on the floor. I pulled out a bottle of lighter fluid that each Turk had been given previously and dumped it over the mess, discarding the bottle on it when it was empty. Next I pulled a lighter out of my shirt pocket and flipped it open. Before I had a chance to light it the man laying presumably dead on the ground began coughing. I knelt down by his side. Slowly his eyes opened and focused on me.

"Are you here to help?" he wheezed.

"I am, but could you tell me what happened here first?"

He began to answer but was stopped when a fit of coughing shook his body. Finally he answered, "We were attacked... by this giant- snake like creature."

"Where did it come from?" I inquired.

He took a deep rattling breath, "It came in... through the Junon entrance."

"Reports say that it came from deep in the mine."

"No," he answered, "It didn't come from the mine."

"I think your mind is playing tricks on you sir-"

"I know what I saw."

"Sir, you're being delusional. You must have a head injury."

The mans eyes snapped open, "It didn't come from the mine damn it! I swear it!" I was wasting my time.

A gunshot rang out through the mine.

I discarded the body on the pile I had made previously and lit it. It burned fast and hot. As I walked back out of the mine I could still smell the smoke. By the time I was out of there the whole room would be nothing but ash. I radioed in to my commanding officer to give SOLDIER the okay to begin their rescue mission.

My car had been totalled and a helicopter was to take the Turks on site back to Midgar but I refused instead hitching a ride in a motor boat back to the shore where rescued miners were hoping to meet up with their families. The the cries of woman and children and broken men filled the air as I wandered amongst the sheets that covered dead bodies that had been neatly laid out in rows. Makeshift hospitals had been set up all along the shore and it was there that I spotted Yuffie. She was covered from head to toe in dried mud and blood. Her headband was gone and her wet hair stuck to her forehead and splayed out across her face. She knelt beside a man as she tied bandages around his leg above a large gash to cut off circulation and prevent as much blood loss as possible. Then he was loaded up into an ambulance to be taken to the nearest hospital, which was forty minutes away in Midgar. As she moved on to treat another person I called out her name. Her head snapped in my direction and a look of pure relief was visible on her face. She jogged over to me.

"You're alright!-"

"I was worried-" I began at the same time.

She laughed and I realized then how tired her face looked, "I'm helping out around here right now, but I'll meet up with you later okay?" I nodded before she went back to work with the injured.

I pitched in with recovering dead bodies, my suit coat and tie lay discarded on some rocks. It was a ridiculously hot day and I was relieved as the sun began fall lower in the sky. Bodies were still washing up on the shore. It seemed fitting that the sky on the horizon turned red tonight as the sun set, matching the crimson red stained water. It was quite a sight and not one I wished to remember. Finally as night fell I went looking for Yuffie again. Most of the injured had been transported back to Midgar and the makeshift hospitals had been dismantled. I went back to the place I had first found her and saw her sleeping in the passenger seat of a van. When I opened the door I saw that she was shaking and in a cold sweat. I put my hand on her shoulder.

~Yuffie's P.O.V~

I gasped and bolted up.

"Are you all right?"

I blinked a few times before realizing it was Vincent standing at my side. His tie was draped loosely around his neck and he held his jacket lazily over his shoulder. The first two buttons of his shirt were left open and his sleeves were rolled passed his elbows and his hair was a little dishevelled. I pushed these thoughts out of my head.

"Just a bad dream," I responded rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I slung my legs out of the van and got on my feet, "So, where's the car?" I asked.

"The car... has had better days," he answered, "In fact, those days are over."

"Awww... shucks... I really loved that car..." at least I had kept my gil in my weapons pouch.

"There are vans on the North side of the Grassland taking workers back to Midgar. We can hitch a ride with them," he replied.

"Sounds good!" I said and we were off.

Five minutes into the walk I noticed that I was shivering. Apparently Vincent had noticed too as I felt him drape his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said as I pushed my arms through the sleeves.

The walk was silent again until Vincent inquired from me something a little personal, to me at least.

"You don't seem very disturbed by today's events."

I was silent for a moment before I sighed through my nose and shrugged, "I've seen worse."

I picked up my pace a bit so I was a step in front of him. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of my head. This walk couldn't end soon enough.

**Thank you for the reviews X-Leavitt-x-Amber-X and FullMetalBec! Finally, we get some more insight on Vincents life eh? Actually, any insight at all. I've realized my little snippets from his point of view have been very... fleeting. Speaking of Vincent, what a ladies man, eh? Hasn't even known Yuffie for 48 hours an he's already putting the moves on her lol!**


	6. Nagatsuki the Destroyer

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 6 ~ Nagatsuki the Destroyer**

~Yuffie's P.O.V~

Constant ringing erupted in my ears. The rocket ship was ready to take off but it didn't need to go just yet. I searched for the deactivation button on the alarm but it was a pesky little fellow and really good at hiding. Well I was the national hide and seek champion and this inanimate object was going down! If only I weren't so tired. My hand whipped across the shelf on my head board. The next thing I knew my face was being assaulted by something hard. I jolted up and whipped out a kunai I kept under my pillow for safe keeping before realizing it was just my blaring alarm clock. I turned off the wretched sound and replaced it on the shelf above my head before letting my head hit the pillow once again.

_'Man... my dreams are whacked...'_

I was woken up anyway half an hour later by the annual morning fight of my neighbours who rented the apartment above me. I showered and dressed to the sound of them cursing at each other and even heard a few dishes breaking against the wall as I walked out the door. I checked the old answering machine that I had saved from a scraps store for 20 gil. One message today. My shoulders drooped.

_'Definitely going to be a slow day.'_

I stretched when I got outside. It was such a nice day and the air smelled fresh despite the fact that there were multiple mako reactors around me sucking the life out of the planet. I walked with no purpose. It had been a week since I had parted ways with Vincent. He hadn't known I was leaving. I kinda upped and left in the middle of the night. I had to, I mean if I'd said bye he might have realized that I stole the 50 gil he left on his night stand. It was going to a good cause though, feeding the hungry, and boy was I hungry.

I sat down at an outdoor bar and ordered some bacon and eggs, sunny side up. It wasn't long before I noticed him. Vince was sitting a few seats away from me. I grabbed a paper someone had oh so conveniently left and pretended to read it. He left by the time my food got there. I looked at the mutilation in front of me in disgust.

"Hey! I asked for my eggs sunny side up bucko!"

"Hey, If you have a problem with the chef's cooking you can go tell him yourself. Otherwise pay up or get lost."

I grumbled and begrudgingly handed over 5 gil. I couldn't wait till I could afford my own groceries.

My future here was looking pretty grim. Whenever it seemed that there was something exciting to be done a batch of SOLDIER's would be dispatched to clean up the mess before I was even given the heads up. Mostly I had been used as a delivery service. Just the other day a woman had paid for my services just to have me deliver some baked goods to her grandchildren three blocks away! I needed to be taken seriously. _'I'm the greatest ninja ever to step foot into this big old dump for Leviathan's sakes!'_

Speaking of being the greatest, this ninja had to get up an mosey her little butt down to a thrift shop and buy some clothes. Maybe I couldn't afford to be dressing in the most stylin' clothes but at least I wouldn't smell like a hobo. Most of the money from my small jobs had been going to my rent and I had been alternating between a pair of shorts and a t-shirt I'd snagged from a clothes line and the clothes I was already in when I had been brought here. Lets not even start with the under garments. Grandma Charlotte had put me on the map for small jobs so I at least had a little money to work with now.

"Have you heard about that new magician preforming at the Gold Saucer," a girl on the train asked the friend she sat beside.

"Yeah! Vaan Ryder! Becky saw him preform."

The breaks screeched as we rounded a corner out of a long tunnel. The houses seemed to whiz by and soon we were back in the darkness of another, the only light came from the dingy yellow lights that lined the roof.

"Apparently he's a stud!"

I was on my way to another odd job in Sector 3. The message had been very brief and hadn't specified what job needed to be done

"Yeah, that's what Becky said! She and her cousin went up to get his autograph after the show. She said he's a real gentleman, and very philosophical too."

"He sounds dreamy!"

I got up from my seat and moved to the other side of the train car and the used the pole by the door to keep my balance. Even from over here I could hear the relentless chatter of the two girls. I wondered if that's what I sounded like when I opened my mouth.

Finally I could feel the train slowing and my body swayed forward in response. I gripped the pole tighter, glad that I would be able to get off soon, as I was beginning to feel queasy. My gratitude dissipated quickly though as I stepped out of the train and the first droplets of rain hit my skin.

"Aw, that's just fantastic!" I shouted as it began to pour. They should have built the plate above the city sooner. Lucky for me, I had my ninja stealth and was able to snatch a hoodie from a nearby tourist stand. I was still getting wet but at least I wasn't as cold as I would have been.

I finally arrived in an area that wasn't terribly great looking but wasn't exactly a slum either. I made my way up crumbling concrete steps of a two story house and knocked on the door. A pale woman with fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes answered it.

She arched a brow before asking, "Can I help you."

"I'm here for the job you called about."

She blinked, "Are you Miss Nagatsuki?"

~Vincent's P.O.V~

"Oh she's the cutest little thing," an elderly woman said from the chair across from me, "Calls herself Nagatsuki the Destroyer. The little darling must have watched too much television as a child."

I sat in the waiting room of the train station. Thanks to the little escapade a week ago I'd been having to commute to work by train.

"I caught her posting up those silly little fliers a few days ago and had her deliver some cookies for me. She got all flustered, must have been happy to be making business so soon."

"Is she that little Wutain girl?"

My ears perked up.

"Why yes, she is."

~Yuffie's P.O.V~

"For some reason I thought you'd be a man..."

My right eye twitched, "You don't say," I plastered a big smile on my face.

She sighed, "Well you're here now so you might as well come in," she said stepping out of the way.

_'It's such an honour...'_

Once I sat down on the couch she began speaking.

"So let's cut to the chase, shall we?" she situated herself on the arm of the couch opposite to me, "I think my boyfriend is cheating on me and I want you to follow him."

_'Is she for real?'_

"Sounds easy enough. Let's talk money," I nonchalantly crossed my legs, casting on arm across the back of the couch and rubbed my thumb and index finger together. I looked like a cool cat just like all the guys in those mafia movies.

"I'll pay you 50 gil"

"For a job like this? All the tracking, sneaking, and investigating I'll have to do? Let's knock it up to say, 200."

"For 200 I might as well go hire a professional."

"70."

"50, take it or leave it."

I huffed. She drove a hard bargain, "Fine, but I want it in advance."

She got up, crossed the room and pulled something down from a shelf.

"You'll get it when you bring this back," she said handing it to me. It was a Polaroid camera. Sometimes I forget how far back in the past I was. I missed my digital camera now, and my phone, and my house, and my friends-

_'Snap out of it Yuffie!'_

Detective Yuffie was on the prowl! This was the most exciting job I'd had all week! After sitting outside of the house of Asher Yerkie with the Polaroid hanging around my neck for an hour he finally come out. He was a nerdy looking guy. Looked like he worked in a cubicle.

I followed him down the icky streets of Sector 3 down a few alleyways and finally to an old bar. Where he met up with a few gangly looking guys. I followed them to the back where two woman with really big... well let's say, personalities, stood waiting. You can guess what happened from there.

The two girls looked liked they were really drugged up though, which bothered me. What bothered me more was the slightly familiar man groping the girls waists...

_'OH MY GAWD...!'_

I took a picture just as Asher was shoving his face into the red heads yoohoos, catching it as it came jutting out of the camera, then another, and another, and another. Then I ran. It was easy to out run them. I was actually kind of disappointed. I was expecting a bit more of a challenge. They made it too easy.

I walked into the scraps shop where I had bought my TV and answering machine from.

"Hey, how much you reckon' this thing is worth?" I said holding up the Polaroid.

He studied it for a moment, "One fifty."

"SOLD!"

**Thanks for the reviews HazzaTL3, Kiwi4life, chubbypenguin, The Knight of Darkness, and LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore.**

**Nagatsuki was the name of a japanese destroyer following WWI in case anyone wanted to know.**

**I was surprised that no one mentioned Vincent's gruesome behaviour in the last chapter. Might I point out that, that guy he killed? Yeah, he was innocent, yeah, he could have had a family, friends, a Mom, a pet hamster... But no, the comments were, Vincent's totally kick ass! GO YUFFIETINE! Ooooohhh yeeeeaaaahhhh, Vincent's pulling his moves, atta boy ;)**

**I don't understand you people. :|**

**Thanks for reading :|**


	7. Damsel in Distress

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 7 ~ Damsel in Distress**

~Vincent's P.O.V~

I barged out into the hallway but there was no one in sight. Instinct took over as I pulled my gun out and pointed it at the ceiling. No one there. I lowered my weapon and picked up the letter that had been slipped under my door. Whoever had done so had been quick. I quirked an eyebrow at it's contents. It was a picture of four very surprised looking men caught in the act with two hookers. One man who looked like he was still in his teens had been circled with red sharpie with dozens of arrows pointing at him. I flipped it over to see a message had been written there,

_~Keep your eyes on this one. Don Corneo._

I looked around once more before heading back inside.

~Yuffie's P.O.V~

Dear Miss Fire crotch-

I ripped that part of the paper off and crumpled it up before tossing it.

Dear Miss Red head that I did not get the name of earlier.

Attached to this letter is evidence of your spouses adultery. Do not worry about payment as I have decided to keep the Polaroid in exchange for my services. Pleasure doing business with you.

~Nagatsuki

I carefully folded the letter and put it in the envelope I had already addressed with one of the pictures I had taken. I opened the post box and dropped it in.

Now that I had that out of the way I only had one thing left to do before I had the whole day to myself. I had finally scrounged up enough money to put an ad in the paper. I couldn't understand why anyone would read something so boring but apparently they did. It would open my services up to a whole new demographic and Leviathan knew that I needed all the business I could get. I could barely afford food now and had resorted to buying dried beans in bulk. I pick-pocketed every chance I got. In fact I had stolen from several people since I had mailed my letter. The problem with my profession though is that you don't always acquire things of substance. A button here, a wallet full of used gift certificates there, it was enough to get the happiest guy down.

The Daily Oracle had a really fancy looking sky scraper. The windows were tinted black and instead of being build with brick like everything else around it, it was metal. There were tons of people coming in and out of the three revolving doors. I managed to squeeze myself through, snagging wallets from a few wealthier looking people and shoving them in the gym sack I had brought with me for just this occasion. I'd go through them later and it was something easy to dispose of if I was caught. Not that I would get caught. I never got caught.

"Hey! You!"

Except this once.

I raced into the building and ducked amongst the crowd until I approached the front desk.

"Hi, I called earlier. I'm Nagatsuki. Where is the editors office?"

The girl sitting there looked at me like I was insane before she checked her book. She skimmed down a list a names until she quipped up with, "Ah yes, Miss Nagatsuki! I'm afraid Mr. Estrild is busy at the moment but if you leave your advertisement with me I'll have someone take it up."

I raised an eyebrow as I handed a large envelope over to her. Who did she think she was, talking to me like I was clueless? I watched as she set it down at her side and went back to work. I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me?"

She didn't look up.

"Excuse me!"

"Yes?" she asked glaring up at me.

"Are you going to have someone take that up?"

She glanced at it and sighed before pressing a button on her phone, "Koji, could you come take a package to Wendy please?"

"Thanks a lot," I said sweetly before turning around to see the man from earlier. He grabbed my wrist before I had a chance to slip away.

"Where's my wallet you little punk?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to me! I saw you take it!" he said in rage, before proceeding to try and check through my pockets.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screeched attracting the eyes and attention of the people around me, "Help someone help! This man is attacking me!"

"Security!" a man behind me said calmly.

"What?" my attacker asked bewildered as two sets of arms wrapped around his, hoisting him in the air and dragging him off, "You've got it all wrong! She stole from me!"

My eyes were wide and watery, "I don't know what he's talking about, he just attacked me," that seemed to earn the side of the crowd as some turned their judging eyes in the direction he was being dragged off into while others went on their merry way.

"Are you all right my dear?" the same voice from earlier asked as a hand was put on my shoulder.

"Yeah just fine. That was really weird though," I said looking up at him. The first thing that caught my eye as I turned my head was the silver chain of a pocket watch that hung from the pocket of his brown pinstripe jacket. Ruffles protruded from his sleeves and his collar from the dress shirt underneath. His pants and shoes were brown as well to match the rest of the outfit. Finally my eyes landed on his face. He had blue eyes and blond hair that fell to the base of his neck and bangs that fell to cover one eye.

"That was unacceptable," he responded looking up at the lady at the counter, "Have him fired."

"Yes Sir," she said picking up the phone to make a call.

"I am Alin Antonescu," he said taking my hand and kissing it, "But please call me Alin," he said smiling before letting go.

_'Hubba hubba.'_

"I can assure you that we do not permit that kind of behaviour in any business that I hold stocks in."

Ooooohhh... he's rich...

"Well it's good to know that I'll never be manhandled again, while you're on watch."

He laughed, "You seem to be recovering pretty well from this excursion."

"Yep, well what're you gunna do, right?"

"Please, let me make it up to you."

"Oh no, it's fine-"

"Please, let me treat you to lunch. I insist."

"Well... if you insist," I said taking his arm and letting him lead me away.

_'I'm so good.'_

He took me to a five star restaurant on the posh side of town which was apparently sector 4 near the building of the plate that was eventually going to be completely constructed within the next ten years. We had passed by many protesters on the way here. Too bad they had no way of knowing that all their hard work would be for nothing. The restaurant was very chic and I felt a little under dressed in my tube top and short shorts compared to all the other high class ladies in their fancy evening gowns.

"Order what ever your heart desires," Alin said as I picked up the alcohol menu, making me forget my earlier embarrassment. I smiled graciously.

_'Don't mind if I do!'_

Obviously I chose the priciest drink. It was so nice to be surrounded by people unbeknownst to the fact that I was not legal drinking age.

We made light conversation during dinner. It was so good it made me sad to think that what would be waiting for me when I got home would be top ramen and bologna.

"So, I do not yet know your name Miss...?"

"Nagatsuki. Yuffie Nagatsuki."

"Yuffie Nagatsuki... you're from Wutai."

"Sure am," I answered before taking a bite of my pan seared duck breast.

_'Mmmm... tasty... I love being an omnivore.'_

"Are you visiting Midgar?"

"Naw, I've been travelling for a while and finally decided to settle down."

"So you chose here."

"Yep, lots of people, lots of business. Good for work. So Alin, what do you do?" I asked trying to get the spot light off me.

"I run Shinra's technology department."

"Oooh nifty."

He chuckled, "Indeed."

When we were finished he offered me a ride home in his limo and of course I excepted. I was on cloud nine until we pulled up to my apartment building and I was reminded of the world that I fit into at the moment.

"Thanks for everything, I had a great time."

"The pleasure was mine," he said smiling. I smiled back before getting out.

The next day I went back to The Daily Oracle and pulled out my sack full of wallets out of the cover of the leaves of one of those artificial shrubs they like to keep in office buildings like this before going on my merry way.

Suckers.

**I'm sure some of you are thinking, I can't believe Yuffie let that guy get fired just to cover her own ass! Well, let's remember this is the same girl who stole all the materia from her friends leaving them practically defenceless. In other words, neither her nor Vincent are spot clean.**

**Big thanks to my reviewers HazzaTL3, RYNO (This is just the rough draft. Most of what I write I come up with as I go. I plan on tweaking it as soon as it's finished though and I will definitely take your advice into consideration :) ), singerprissy, and Psychosomatic Insomniac (Thanks very much :) I just finished school so I had been busy with exams and ISU's and then went on vacation right after so I had been kind of busy :P)**


	8. Ain't no rest for the Wicked

**Down the rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 8 ~ Ain't no rest for the Wicked**

~Yuffie's P.O.V~

"What the...?"

There were 20 messages on my answering machine.

"For Leviathan's sakes! This thing is broken already!" I said hitting it with the side of my fist before going back to the washroom to get dressed.

"RANDY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR GOD DAMN DISHES IN THE SINK!" my neighbours were going at it again.

I could hear the sound of the tape rewinding from the washroom as I ruffled my hair with a towel, trying to get out as much water as possible. As I was pulling on my clothes I could hear the beeping sound the machine made as it began to spew out messages.

'"Hello? This is Raul Perez Gonzales. I run a shop down in Sector 3 and have been having trouble with a gang of hooligans. They keep shoplifting from me. I keep sending my son to chase them but he is no athlete. I cannot afford security camera. So, no evidence for police. I need you to teach these boys a lesson. My shop is called Marco's Paradise after my Papa. These boys are going to put me out of business so come soon. I pay you good."'

Beep.

'"Hi this is Wendy Lowe. I need ya'll to get down here as soon as possible. I own a farm down on the grasslands right by the Chocobo farm yous people in the city seem pretty fond of. I've been having my crops getting stomped all over by these miserable pests calleds... just a second... HENRY! WHATS THOSE THINGS CALLEDS AGAIN?"

"WHAT?"

"WHATS THOSE THINGS CALLEDS?"

"ELFADUNK!"

"They're calleds Elfadunk. I'd go out there and deal with 'em myself but my shotgun don't seem to do nothin' but make 'em angry. I have the house with the red roof. Get down here soon, thanks sweetie."'

Beep.

'"Hi me and my boys have been trying get some work done on the road that leads into Kalm but-"'

I stuck my head out of the washroom.

It's still going?

I quickly pulled my tank top over my head and left the washroom with my socks and headband in hand to continue getting dressed by the machine. The messages continued even after I had secured my headband and was reaching for my fingerless gloves.

Finally, much to my surprise it got down to 20. I played them over and began making a list. There was no way I would get all of them done today but we'd see how I'd fair. What I was wondering was why the sudden interest? The advertisement in the paper was the first thing that came to mind but with the wait on the advertisements, it wasn't supposed to make it into the paper until next month. So I remained confused, not that I minded. With the money I'd make today I'd be able to have a real dinner. After not being able to afford breakfast for a week that sounded amazing.

As I was tiredly heading home at the end of the day after completing 10 missions I just happened to walk past a newspaper stand and much to my surprise-

"WHAT THE HECK?" I ran over and grabbed one of the papers off the stand. The front paged featured a large picture of me with the headline 'Nagatsuki! The Destroyer!'

I blinked repeatedly as I stared at it until the man working the stand asked, "Are you going to pay for that?" in a gruff voice.

I looked up from my mesmerized state and put it back down before remembering that I could spend money now. So picked it back up and handed over 1 gil.

I read the article as I walked. It had been lengthened by someone and edited to use bigger and better words than I had been able to come up with. I raised an eybrow as I skimmed over the part describing my personality.

'"She's a very bubbly girl," says Misha Alden from Kalm, "but surprisingly strong."'

What in the world?

This explained why I was receiving so many missions, but it didn't explain- Wait a minute... I stopped, "Ha," I laughed once in realization.

_'Alin.'_

Looks like he was quite taken with me.

"Oooh... I'm good."

In the morning two days later, I was making my way towards Wendy Lowes house on a chocobo I had rented. Apparently there had been a really successful stable in Sector 5 before they had built that huge wall around the city. I had put Wendy at the bottom of my list since she was so far away and since then I had added 10 more jobs.

_'There ain't no rest for the wicked.'_

I was happy to finally be busy again. With no wars to fight, no materia to steal, no volunteer work for the WRO, and practically zero jobs the last few months I had been going nuts. Plus the feeling of the wind going through my hair, instead of the motion sickness I felt every time I got on the train, it was nice.

I hadn't actually been back to the grasslands since that time with Vincent. I shivered just thinking about it. If I hadn't been there when Midgar fell to pieces it would be hard to believe that one town could be destroyed so quickly and with such ease.

I could see the red roof from the edge of the grasslands, right where the foot of the mountain came dangerously close with the lake that came inland from the ocean. It was easy to spot amongst all the green and blue, despite the fact that it looked as big as the tip of my pinkie finger at the moment. Too bad it would take thirty more minutes to get there.

Eventually I did though. I assumed the woman coming out to greet me was Wendy. She had dark brown haired tied into a messy braid and was wearing a red flannel shirt, jeans and boots.

"Thanks for coming Yuffie!" she said as I got down from my Chocobo, "Here yous can come ties your Chocobo up in the stable," she said as she lead me around the back to the farm which was built onto the side of the house.

"Alright so the little devils won't come out until there's no one outside so yous gunna have to wait inside until theys come out."

"Okie dokie!"

"They're fast too, so you might want to use Andy here," she said patting a gold chocobo, "Hes won us plenty of money down at that Gold Saucer that opened a few years back."

"Nah, I'm fast on my feet!" I said following her in the door that connected the farm to the kitchen.

"So you said that you've been trying to shoot them right?"

"Yeah, but theys are fast."

"Yeah, and it's hard to kill them too," I replied, "You have to get them at their neck. Their bones are really thick but their neck is a weak spot. Lots of muscle, not a lot of bone."

"They sprayed water at me I think, how in the world do theys do that?"

"They can hold a lot of water in their cheeks, that's why they puff out the way they do. They can't do it that much though since the closets water source is the swamp. They only other thing you really have to worry about is how big and powerful they are. If they slam into you at full force, watch out."

"Who is that Alta?" an old woman asked as she slowly made her way into the room, her cane making a tapping sound every time it hit the floor.

"Don't worry about it Agness! Go back to bed!"

"Oh, alright," she said shuffling her way back to her room.

"That's my husbands Mother. She's senile, thinks I'm her long dead sister."

"Eheheh..." I laughed nervously.

We sat by the window watching the fields for an hour. We talked about the weather, her 2 year old marriage, about how her mother in law had moved in with them a year ago much to her displeasure, my business, and how my stay in Midgar was going.

"Wutai, huh? That's so far away, must be real different in Midgar. The culture and alls."

"Oh it's all right."

"Don't you miss your family and friends?"

I thought about Godo, Yuri, and so many others. Tifa had been the last person I had seen before I was sent here. We had been searching together that day. We had only planned to split up for a little while, to cover more ground, and had planned to meet up again. I wondered if she was worried. She couldn't be, that time hadn't happened yet. It was so confusing to think about. Was time moving there as it was here? When I went back would no one have known I was even gone? Or would it have been three months all ready by the time I went back, like it had been here? Would I even be able to go back?

"Yeah, I miss them a lot."

"Ah shoot! There they are!" She said breaking me from my thoughts. I could see one of the blue devils across the field. It's trunk hung low, almost touching the ground. Two long horns adorned it's head and tusks protruded from it's mouth. The most notable and eerie thing about the beasts were their eyes though, glowing yellow and forever angry.

"Let's wait for them to get closer," I said, "Let their guard down."

We waited for about fifteen more minutes as five more of them gathered in the field.

"That's all of them," Wendy piped up.

"Alright, I'm going for it," I said as I picked up my fuma shuriken and ran outside in a battle cry. I hadn't fought any monsters in so long and was really looking forward to the rush. Plus, I had the element of surprise.

Before they knew what was happening, I had thrown two of my smaller shuriken at the two closest to me. The action was followed by two loud thumps as they both fell to the ground dead. I stomped down on the one closest to me, using my foot as leverage as I pulled the shuriken from it's neck and thrusted it upwards into the neck of the one coming towards me.

I took my fuma shuriken from my back and threw it to ward off the rest who by now were charging at me pissed as hell. Instead of running away they ran around my sides. Just as I caught the rising sun the air was forced out of my lungs as one slammed the side of it's head into me as it charged. Before being knocked backwards I grabbed it's horn and used the force of the impact to swing myself around it's head and up onto it's back. There I took my fuma shuriken in both hands and stabbed one of the blades into the base of it's neck. I pulled it out quickly and did a flip backwards as it tumbled forwards. I landed on my feet, knees bending slightly from the impact, and quickly rose while spinning around and at the same time swinging my arm, just as another one was coming up behind me, and slit it's throat. I dodged as it also tumbled to the ground.

I was surprised as I was impacted from behind and tossed forward a few feet before landing on my face, my shuriken knocked from my hand. It spun in the air and when it landed two of the blades dug into the ground, holding it in place. I stood up wet and disoriented and blinked my eyes repetitively. It had showered me with water from behind, the scumbag!

Finally my vision returned to me but only in time for me to see it charge into me. I yelped as it's tusk scraped my side and sent me flying backwards. I used the impact to flip myself this time, skidding backwards on two feet and one hand, the other clutching my side, as I landed. Before I came to a full stop I lurched forward and took the hand from my side to reach in my pouch and pulled out my last shuriken. We charged at each other. When I got close it slammed it's trunk into my waist. I hung on though and swung around hoping to get on it's back but gravity failed me. I let go and skidded under it's stomach before I could be crushed by any of it's large feet, loosing my shuriken in the process.

It turned and it headed towards me again as I got up off my ass a little less than gracefully and reached into my pouch for my spikes and threw them at it's eyes. It roared out in pain and began swinging it's head from side to side, walking aimlessly. I walked over to the rising sun and pulled it out of the ground and held it out in front of myself just as the beast was getting close and it impaled itself on it. It fell to the ground dead.

"Sheesh," I said checking the scrape on my side.

_'I'm getting rusty,'_ I thought before going to collect my weapons.

"Alright," I said as I walked up the dirt path that lead to the farm house, "I think I got them all. Don't hesitate to call me back if you have any more problems."

"Oh my gaaawwwd! Look at yous!" she said pointing at my wound.

"Don't sweat it! I've had worse!" I said smiling.

"Well then, a'right! Thanks sweetie pie," Wendy said getting up from the porch swing and handed me my gil, "Yous look parched though, do yous wants something to eat before yous go? I have fresh milk and cookies!"

_'Do I?'_ "Yes please!" I was so hungry.

**If you're not familiar with the character Yuri then you obviously haven't read A case of Yuffie. Get on that shit!**

**Also, if you didn't catch on, the rising sun is name of Yuffie's shuriken.**

**Thanks to my reviewers! They being singerprissy (Haha thanks but I was celebrating Canada Day on the first ;) Happy 144th birthday to my home and native land! (Give me a shout if you're Canadian reviewers!) Also, Alin? That's possible ;) ), Fille des Fleurs (If you like the idea you should check my favs for, The Good Old Days, by Franbunanza. That's where I got it from and it's an amazing fanfic. One of my favs. If you loved the Don Cameo just wait until future chapters. Also, thanks on the not being OOC).**


	9. False Pretences

**Down the rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 9 ~ False Pretences**

"Dude... that's nawt goooooddd..." I said looking down at the scale I was weighing myself on, in the department store on the outskirts of Sector 5, the Sector I happened to live in at the moment. On my money restrained diet I had lost a fair share of weight and now weighed 110 pounds after keeping my weight at a healthy 125 for the last 3 years. That was scary since I usually weighed more than most girls my height because of all the muscle I accumulated from running and working out most of the time. Not even that was weighing me down anymore. I wasn't really surprised though. My cheeks had been looking slightly more sunken in when I looked in the mirror and I had been able to count more of my ribs lately.

"Need more iron..." I mumbled heading back to the food section to pick up some red meats and rice. The lady at the check out counter looked at me incredulously as she scanned and bagged all my food. I was really hungry.

When I got home I whipped out the potato chips I had just bought and flopped down on the mattress in the one room in my apartment, besides the bathroom, that served as a couch, a bed, and an eating area. The table that had come with the apartment had broke last week. I would have used the coffee table that the answering machine was on but I didn't want to put it on the floor because sometimes it leaked. Don't ask me how a floor can leak, it just did, and I didn't want to ruin my only connection to my customers. I had tried to use the little shelf on the wall near the foot of my bed but you couldn't exactly sit down and eat since it was so high. So I'd resorted to eating at the counter or just being a couch potato.

Haha, get it? Couch potato? Eating potato chips? Eh? Eh?

Today was my day off and I had already planned what I was going to do. Movie night! I was going to the theatre to see one of my favourite movies of all time, Retrofitter of the Deformed Path. Funny to think that I was going to see it on opening night when I had been a fan of it since I was a kid. It was a kick ass movie and I couldn't wait till midnight.

BOOM!

The lights went out.

There goes my plans.

I armed myself with my weapons pouch before heading out into the hallway.

"God damn it!" I heard a man yell as well as a kicking noise.

"What the heck Larry?"

"Damn generator kicked out again!"

"You really need to get that thing fixed by a professional. I'm not paying for electricity for nothing!"

"Yeah, yeah, could you-?"

"NO!"

"It'll just be a second!"

"No Larry, I'm not climbing up the power box on the roof to fix it again!" I said dogging him in the dark.

"It'll just be a sec!"

"I have plans I said racing blindly down the hallway."

"I'll take 50 percent off your rent for a week!"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Make it a month and you've got a deal!"

"..."

"Bye!" I said picking up my pace again.

"Fine! Fine! Come on!"

After being mildly electrocuted five times and plunging a 1 and half floor fall off of the generator the second time, I was so ready for bed. Just as I was ready to fall on the welcoming sight of my mattress, the phone rang.

"Noooooooo!" I moaned face planting into my bed.

It rang again.

"Noooooo!"

And again.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo-" and again, "-ooooooooooooooooooo!"

And once more-

"FINE!"

Half way across the room I realized that I could have let the answering machine get it but I had already started my trek and I was not going back now.

I grabbed the phone and brought it to the front of my face, "What!" I asked directly into the receiver.

"!...Yuffie Nagatsuki?"

I blinked, "Alin?" I asked holding the phone properly now.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's 12 o'clock at night. Yes something is 'the matter.'"

He chuckled at my childish response.

"I have a job for you, could I put my faith in the fact that you'll be here within the hour?"

"..."

"Miss Nagatsuki?"

"... You know... you call a girl in the middle of the night-"

"Miss Nagatsuki, this call is strictly business."

"... Alright, I'll be there in a jiffy," I was about to hang up the phone, "Wait," I brought it back to my face, "Where am I going?"

Normally, I'd do my ninja routine and jump from rooftop to rooftop and my a dramatic entrance through the window but I just wasn't feeling it tonight. Being electrocuted multiple time does that to you. So I took a cab. Then I took the elevator up to the top floor of an extremely posh looking skyscraper. All the while feeling as tired as if I'd walked.

When I arrived at his office I walked past his secretary, much to her dismay, and went straight in.

All the while she yelled, "You can't go in there!"

I shut the door swiftly behind me, ignoring her.

"What do you want Alin?"

"Ahh Yuffie, it's good to see you again," he said turning his chair around to face me from the other side of his obnoxiously huge office.

"What do you want Alin?" I repeated.

"Straight to the point I see."

"Dude seriously."

Alin opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two files. He opened it and I could see my picture along with my name and address and much other information.

"Yuffie Nagatsuki, Wutain descent and features, shoulder length hair, approximately 5 feet, slim, late teens, early 20's. Resides at 240 Waterloo st in sector 5, room 244. Very skilled in weapons and hand to hand combat. Claims to be from Wutai but no record can be found of her there," he closed the file.

I had become very stiff as he read this to me, "What do you want?" I repeated more seriously this time.

"I assure you what I want is not as sinister as what you are probably thinking right now. Please, take a seat," he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

I raised an eyebrow but excepted his offer.

"Now," he said opening the second file, "Yuffie Nagatsuki, born in Wutai, December 1st, 22 years, daughter of Ai Nagatsuki and Yu Yang, orphaned at age four when. Moved to Midgar to live with her uncle who passed away when she was 19," he closed the file, "It is obvious to me that you do not have the proper papers to live here."

My lips were set in a thin line.

"Now I am sure there is a reason which you choose to hide your real identity from everyone. My agents have looked you over and have come to the conclusion that you are not in our criminal records. It is a serious offence to immigrate into Midgar under false pretences, however," he said sliding the first file into the trash beside his desk.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I am willing to look past this," he said pushing the second file full of false information towards me, "If you are willing to accept my offer."

"And what is that?"

"I want you to work for me."

"What kind of work?"

**If you like War of the Worlds (2005) and the scrumptious Robbie then you should check out my fanfic 'At Worlds End.' It's a horror/romance/action and semi-adventure fanfic. It follows the story of Robbie after he splits up with his father Ray and his sister Rachel in the movie. 'The telling of Robbie's journey after he breaks away from Rachel and Ray. He begins to realize the true horrors of the tripods and just how helpless he really is.' It begins right in the battle field where he meets the very talkative Betty. Not as Mary-Sue as it sounds I promise ;D**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**


	10. Motion Sickness

**Down the rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 10 ~ Motion Sickness**

Screeching assaulted my ears as metal scraped against metal. I stood in a capsule shaped freight train of an elevator and my stomach was literally floating as we zoomed down the floors. I was being lead by two security guards down to the lowest and most secure floor of the Shinra's Technology & Warfare building to be assigned my new identity and my new career.

And what could I do about it anyway? I had no way of getting home. I had no friends here to come to my rescue. Not even the world's greatest ninja could fight off Shinra at its peak all by herself.

But maybe this was a good thing. I would have a steady job and pay. My expertise and skills would finally be of use. Maybe I could make a life for myself at least until I found a way to get back home. My best efforts couldn't ease my mind though as I felt the tracker they locked around my ankle rubbing against my skin.

What in the world did they want me to do?

As the elevator sunk deeper and deeper into the planet I began to feel claustrophobic. I shuffled my feet and earned a look from one of my guards as I rubbed my forehead relentlessly, my ears popping from the pressure of being so far underground. What had I got myself into?

Finally the elevator, which seemed like it was plunging to the ground, slowed to a stop. One of the guards pulled up the chain link fence that kept the thing closed and we exited. As soon as we were out we were met by brunette man with matching eyes in a Turk uniform.

"Ah, Miss Nagatsuki, it's a pleasure. I'm your escort Royce Mazaki," he smirked, "Please follow me so we can meet up with my partner."

The two dogs at my side left as I followed him down the hall.

"So, are you my escort or my guard" I asked slightly pissed off.

He laughed, "That's debatable. So what got a little lady like yourself involved with Shinra?"

"Lots of stuff, the main point being, I don't want to be here."

"Ah, now I see why they have us watching you."

"So you are my guard then?" I asked as he opened a door.

"That really is for you to decide," he replied with a sly smile. He held his hand out signalling for me to go first, "Right through here Miss."

I huffed and walked through the door before stopping dead in my tracks.

The man sitting across the room from me looked up from a folder he was reading, his hair falling to cover his right eye in the process.

"… Yuffie."

"Aha heya Vince, it's been a while," I replied scratching the back of my head.

"Ah so you know each other, great. That'll save time. You ready to go Valentine?"

Vincent closed the folder with one hand and set it back on the shelf it came from, "Ready," he said walking past me.

_'Ooooh… cold shoulder…'_

"Come on then princess," Royze said winking at me.

I scrunched my nose up at him before my eyes widened in realization.

"What did you just say to me?"

"What am I not allowed to joke?" He asked putting his arms out by his sides.

I let out the breath of air I had been holding in and my muscles relaxed as I began following them.

"I don't get the joke."

"You told Vincent you were a Kisaragi didn't you Miss Nagatsuki? Only the royal family has that name. Isn't that treason?"

"I- I didn't say I was part of the royal family… Kisaragi just has a better ring to it…" I lied on the spot. It was becoming a daily habit.

When we came to a large metal door Royze and Vincent both took a set of keys out of their pockets and each went to one side of the door.

Royze counted, "1, 2, 3-" and they both turned their keys in the locks on either side. The door opened and we stepped out onto a large platform in a cave surrounded by an underground lake. Before I even had a chance to take in all of my surroundings or even process where I was, the deafening sound of a motor assaulted my ears.

"What the-" I watched in amazement as a submarine emerged to the surface. A large door opened on the front and a small bridge was formed from by a large metal disk which wound out from the side of the platform. We walked across this and as I came closer to the vessel I could see a tall, stern looking woman with her arms folded behind her back, watching me from the opening.

"This way Nagatsuki," she said as soon as we entered.

"Wait! Who are you? What is this?" I asked as she led the way down the narrow passageways that lead through the vessel.

"I am Captain Bontrolva and I am pleased to have you aboard my ship. You will be given your assignment soon."

I got stares from everyone we passed. They looked as confused about my presence as I felt. Finally we reached a control room.

"Shinra has a very special task for you Nagatsuki," she said before turning her back to me, "Prepare to submerge! Disconnect the bridge. Close rear doors," she said calmly.

I was in awe of everything that was happening. Just an hour ago I had got the call from that snivelling Alin. Only an hour ago.

"Why me?" I asked after a moment.

"We're ready to go Captain!"

"Submerge!" she said before returning her attention to me.

"We've been watching you during your time in Midgar," she said as we sunk down further and further. "A scout first noticed you when you fought the Vlakorados in Kalm. We thought you might be an invaluable asset to Shinra," she turned her head to smile at me, "We were right."

I could feel my ears popping from the pressure and in the darkness of the water I could just make out the outlines of a door. It slid open and promptly closed after the ship entered. For a moment we were blocked in by a second set of doors until they opened and we entered the sea.

"So it was all a test...?" I asked numbly. I could make out Vincent glancing at me from my peripheral vision.

The news paper article and everything... how could I have been so stupid? I felt like I was going to throw up.

_'Wait...'_

"Bluuuuggghhhh...!" I kneeled over as I coughed up my cookies.

Through Mazaki's hysterical laughter I could hear a random crew member call for a mop.

Vincent sighed, "You may want to have someone follow her around with a bucket."

The Captain looked at me in disgust, "Seems you don't have the strongest of stomachs though..."

I looked up dizzily from my crouching position and whipped my mouth on my sleeve "Sorry," I said cracking a weak smile, "Motion sickness."

**Bmonti, I'm completely open to criticism but I feel that your comment was unnecessary. This is obviously a Yuffietine fic because it is labelled so. I'm sorry that I don't just cater to Yuffietine fluff as I prefer to write stories of content. Plot comes first, romance second. If you can't appreciate that I suggest you find your literature elsewhere. Patients please, the Yuffietine will come in due time...**

**Anyway, rant over. I'm done my first year of Film school. So now, in between working, I will have plenty of free time from now till September. So expect more updates, if not for this story, for my others. Also, one of my stories finally hit the two digit mark in chapters. I think this calls for celebration. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Have a splendid day.**


	11. The Owner

**Down the rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 11 ~ The Owner**

I groaned as the door to my assigned cabin screeched open. I rolled over when I heard someone sit down in the chair next to my bed. I opened my eyes to see Vincent's blood red eyes glowing in the dark.

"I promise I won't throw up on your shoes this time," I said recalling how similar this was to the first time we met. Well, sort of. I actually met him when he scared the bejesus out of me when he popped out of his coffin. I had thought he was a zombie and was going to eat my brains. But he hadn't experienced that, at least not yet.

I could see a quick smile pull at the corners of his lips from the little light leaking in from the hallway.

"We're almost at our first location. Think you'll be ready to go in thirty minutes?"

I groaned, "Nooooo…" I buried my face in the pillow. My stomach still felt extremely uneasy.

"Come on," Vincent said helping me into a sitting position, "You'll feel better when the ship stops moving," he handed me the glass of water from my night stand.

I took a sip, "How far down do they plan on going? My ears are killing me."

"Not much farther."

"How far though?"

"We are going down 3,500 miles, approximately."

"HOLY LEVIATHAN! Why so far? What could possibly be down here?"

"That information is restricted," I gave him a dirty look and he continued, "Not even I know."

"So you follow orders and don't ask questions?"

"It's my job," he said with a straight face. I looked away kind of put off.

_'Like a dog,'_ I thought. So much different than the Vincent I knew.

"I'll wait for you outside. Be ready in five minutes," he said getting up and closing the door.

I sighed and turned on the lamp at my desk.

Five minutes later I met Vincent, my cheeks a little less green.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded.

"The ship's slowing down," he stated before turning around to lead me to wherever it was that we were going.

As we passed the first porthole I turned my head to look out. I stopped dead in my tracks and backed up. My jaw dropped at what I saw. The ocean floor was lit up by lights on the side of the vessel and boy did it light up a sight. Large crystallization's filled the ocean floor, jutting up in every angle. Multicoloured fish and other animals that I had never seen before swam around in clusters. My eyes were wide, I had never seen anything like this before.

"This is the Pyro trench. The deepest point in the planets oceans," Vincent said as he stopped to stand at my side, "It's also the location of some of the purest natural materia in the world."

After a minute of winding down crouched hallways we approached a ladder that lead us down to the engine room. We walked through the noisy machines for a few minutes before entering a room with five metal suits about three times the size of any person. Mazaki, the Captain and another girl were already there. After a moment I recognized her as my roommate Joanna who I had met briefly before I had passed out in my bed. She had long dark hair with eyes to match and pale skin.

"Good, now that we are all here, you can depart," Captain Bontrolva said. She led us to a room full of smaller egg shaped vessels with a single turbine on the back.

"Get ready to launch," the captain said to a man at a small control panel. The door to one of the vessels opened and Joanna, the Turks, and I got in. The door snapped shut behind us and the only light came from the four small fluorescent bulbs at either side. At the front there was a small panel to control and an equally small screen to see where you were going.

We jerked forward a little as a metal conveyor belt began to move us into the next room. The doors shut promptly behind us and a loud bell could be heard briefly from outside the metal walls of the vessel and water began to rise surrounding it. Five minutes later another bell sounded, this one muffled by the walls and the water, and the doors in front of us opened as we were released into the ocean.

I didn't know what the buttons and levers Joanna was pushing and pulling were doing but they were getting us where we needed to go. Two headlights were all we had to light up the ocean floor as we got farther and farther away from the ship. Suddenly a large metal door appeared in an opening of the crystal. It slowly opened as we approached. When it closed behind us Joanna pressed a button which moved the vessel down so it could clamp itself onto the conveyer belt underneath. When all the water was clear the inside doors opened and we were moved into the next room.

Once we were given the clear by Joanna, we exited the vessel into a large cement loading bay. Joanna led us through a small metal door on the very far left hand side of the room and my jaw dropped.

"Oh my gawd," I breathed grabbing onto the closest thing for support which ended up being the sleeve of Joanna's jacket. If I had thought the view of the ocean floor was amazing then this left me absolutely flabbergasted.

Above me were thousands upon thousands of glowing crystal stalactites and below the skinny metal bridge I stood on, the lifestream flowed as gracefully as a riverbed.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Joanna asked, "I actually fainted the first time I saw it," she continued ushering me along.

"How many times have you been here?" I asked.

"Oh, quite a few. I worked in the mines down here for two months before Shinra promoted me two weeks ago to escort you down here."

Ah great, now I understand the convenient room placement, I moaned inwardly. Despite that something about Joanna didn't seem so bad. I actually didn't mind the fact that I would have to spend time with her.

As we neared the centre of the bridge it became shaky and cables were set to either side of the cave to accommodate for the weight. Everything was so eerily peaceful, only the sound of our footsteps echoing throughout the cave. This changed when we entered the next room.

This part of the cave was much wider than the last. The sound of drills could be heard from far below. To my right were rail tracks which followed a slope down into a small opening before disappearing into the dark. To my left was a large piece of sheet metal which lowered us down at least ten stories into a large dark opening. When we reached the bottom we were met with ten tunnels. Each had a single wire running across the top which lit the fluorescent bulbs that hung ten feet apart from another.

We took one of these paths. For a while it was empty until we came close to the end. Here miners slugged away at the rock with their picks and shovels. Mine waggons lay upon rusty rail tracks filled with crystal. The place was loud and very cool yet the miners were covered in sweat from all their hard work.

"This way Yuffie," Joanna said walking into a small opening closed off by a wooden door. Vincent and Royze were about to follow before Joanna put a hand up to stop them.

"Sorry boys, this area's restricted. Besides, you won't fit anyway. Don't worry though, I'll keep an eye on her," she winked before closing the door behind her.

The farther we walked down this tunnel, the smaller and smaller it got, and the more claustrophobic I got. At one point I realized that it was no longer man made and we were squeezing through natures work. Soon after that the lights stopped and I had to be extra careful not to fall on my face. Eventually we had to go single file and not long after that I had to turn my body to squeeze through the small gap. Just when I was sure I was going to get stuck and never be able to get out my hand was met with air instead of rock. Slowly I moved the rest of my body into the open space.

Light cascaded from a flashlight in Joanna's hand flooding the wall opposite to us. I began to walk forward until she grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Look down."

I did and I swallowed hard. In front of me the cave just dropped off in a perfect circle. We had to scale the walls to get to the other side.

Once there Joanna pulled a small tarp from the ground and my eyes grew wide. Sitting there was a single piece of materia, pulsing bright light and constantly changing colours. It was exactly like the one that had got me into this mess in the first place.

I turned my head to look at Joanna, body stiff as a board, "What is my mission?"

Joanna took a small wooden box from her pocket, "Your mission, is to take that, and put it in here."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Why can't you just do that?" I asked incredulously, "What was the point of bringing me all the way down here?"

Joanna's look was unchanged, "Because only it's owner can hope to move it."

"What?"

Joanna demonstrated, "I can't touch it," she said leaning down to show that her hand just phased through it, "If our boss is right," she said facing me again, "You can."

With wide eyes I knelt down and reached out for the glowing orb.

"Wait!" Joanna exclaimed, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Put this on," she said handing me a single work glove, "Skin contact could activate it prematurely," she explained.

I did as she said and slowly I reached out once more and took the orb in my hand.

"Amazing," Joanna said holding the box open for me. As soon as I dropped the materia inside she snapped it shut. She stared at the box for a few moments before looking up at me.

"What are you?


	12. Race Against Time

**Down the rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 12 ~ Race Against Time**

Getting out of the skinny little tunnel was much easier than getting in had been. With each step I felt a little better knowing that we'd be going back to the surface soon. I would feel a whole lot better if today's events hadn't happened though.

Shinra knew about me. They didn't just know that I was an illegal immigrant. They knew I wasn't from this time. How, I didn't know but I knew that nothing good could come out of them knowing. I couldn't let them get the materia. Who knows what they would do with it. I had to come up with a plan and fast.

As we reached the end of the tunnel we began to hear screams. Joanna and I looked at each other, our faces pale. Soon after, a large explosion could be heard and the rocks above us began to fall. The lights flickered out making it impossible to avoid them. The last thing I felt was something smacking into the back of my head before I passed out.

I came to when Joanna shook me awake.

"I don't know how long we were out but the screaming has stopped," she said turning on her flashlight and taking the lead.

When we finally got to the wooden door everything seemed quiet but I didn't want to take any chances. Slowly I pushed the door open and my eyes widened. On the ground lay the corpses of people and cave scorpions, twice the size of a grown man. As we stepped out I stumbled slightly and looked down to see a dismembered arm. I grabbed Joanna's hand in a death grip and pulled my fuma shuriken from my back, opening it with the swing of my hand.

"Come on."

We moved swiftly through the long winding tunnel stepping over dead bodies and crystals strewn all over the floor from wagons that lay on their sides. I had been through worse situations than this and I was determined to get Joanna out of here alive. When we reached the opening with the ten tunnels we saw that the makeshift elevator lay on it's side, eliminating that method of escape.

My eyes scanned the area looking for anything that could help us reach the top. Instead I saw a hand gun resting just a few feet away from me.

"Here," I said handing this to Joanna.

She looked at me incredulously, "I've never used a gun before!"

"No better time to learn than now," I said before pausing for a moment. I reached my hand back over and flicked the safety off, remembering a time when Vincent had given me a gun lesson a week prior to the battle with Sephiroth.

"Now which way is the fastest way out of here?"

Joanna looked around wide eyed and didn't reply. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"This really isn't the time to lose your cool."

Joanna breathed in deeply and breathed out.

"This way," she said running forward into one of the tunnels. I matched her pace, ready to defend an attack at any moment. Slowly the tunnel began to tilt upwards. When I was sure we were almost at the top I noticed movement from above. I looked up and one of the Scorpions was scaling the roof and heading our way, fast.

"Joanna get down!"

Joanna dropped as quickly as she was told and I threw my fuma shuriken with all my might. As it circled in the air and made contact I pulled two more shuriken from my pouch and threw them before catching it. One shuriken barely missed while the other hit it right between the eyes but deflected off its hard outer shell.

Joanna rolled onto her back and shot at it three times but missed as it lunged straight for me. I screamed as it knocked me to the ground. I held my fuma in front of me to block an attack from it's stinger. I moved my head out of the way just in time as it went at me with it's claw. It caught hold of the back of my head band instead. As it was ripped from my forehead the back of my head made hard contact with the ground. I gasped as my vision went blurry and my grip loosened on my shuriken which got knocked out of my hands in the next attack. Before it could do me in Joanna shot and killed it.

As my vision came back to me I could see a dozen more Scorpions coming from behind.

"Joanna run!" I screamed as I tried to wiggle my way out from under the beast. Instead she came over and tried her best to push it off of me. It was no use though. I was nowhere close to free and they were almost there.

As the fist Scorpion lifted its stinger the sound of a gunshot echoed through the cave and it was torn from its body. Two more gun shots rang out killing two more of the Scorpions.

"That was my last bullet," Vincent said appearing out of nowhere and helping Joanna push the beast off of me. He grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet.

"Let's go!" he yelled and we were off.

We ran through the remainder of the tunnel as fast as our legs would take us, jumping over scorpion and the like on our path to freedom. One thing was for sure, I was never going into a mine or a submarine ever again. Well, I would go into a submarine one more time… But after I was back on dry land I was giving it up cold turkey!

Finally we reached the back entrance of the loading bay and we burst in. My stomach did flips when we saw that the vessel we had used before was gone.

"Someone must have taken it in the confusion," Vincent said, but Joanna was already one step ahead of him.

"This way!" she said running towards a door that read 'Emergency,' in big bold letters, "The escape pods are in here."

When we entered the room my heart sank. The ceiling had fallen in crushing everything underneath.

"I don't think so!" I cried, jumping over the rail into the rubble below.

"I'm not dying today, thank you very much!" I turned around when heard Vincent and Joanna land behind me.

"Joanna! Where do you launch these things?" I asked sternly.

"In there," she replied pointing to a gate that read 'Launch Room.'

"Hmmm… makes sense… Let's go!"

We hopped the fence and ran into the room, searching for an escape pod that wasn't in pieces. We finally found one but there was a teeny weensy little problem.

"The wind shield, er… whatever it's called is cracked," I pointed out.

We all stared at the crack in disdain for a few moments.

"Is there anything else?" Vincent asked Joanna.

She shook her head, "This is it."

Another loud explosion rang out from below making the ground beneath our feet shake violently.

"We have no other options," Vincent said opening the door, "Get in."

Don't have to ask me twice!

As Joanna was getting in she stopped dead in her tracks and ran her hands over her pockets.

"The materia is gone!" she said wide eyed.

"There's no time!" Vincent yelled pulling her forward. Once inside he slammed the door shut and turned the steel wheel attached to lock it tight.

As rocks began to fall around us Joanna slammed her hand down on a big red button which sent us sailing up a big steel pipe above and out into the ocean. Everything was pitch black save for the small amount of light coming from a single headlight on the escape pod.

"Do you see the submarine anywhere?" I asked.

"I don't see anything," Joanna replied, "Wait… what's… oh my god…"

In front of us, captured in the single head light, a body, crushed by the pressure of the depths, floated downwards, trailed by blood. Our eyes were glued to the sight and none of us made a sound. When the body had passed and the blood had cleared the light lit up something equally as mortifying. There on the ocean floor, the submarine laid split in two halves.

"What the fuck!" Joanna's voice cracked, "What the fuck is going on!" She stumbled back and slid down the wall.

"This is the last time I work in a god damn mine! They keep getting blown up!" she screamed spitefully before breaking down in tears.

I knelt down beside her and put my hand on her shoulder. She responded by holding onto me tightly.

"Those were good people working in that mine," she cried, "They had friends and families and plans. Now they're dead!"

"Yuffie," I looked up at Vincent, "Royce stayed and waited for you while I left to contact the Captain for back up."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "I'm sorry Vincent, nothing was alive down there."

"Shit!" he breathed slamming his fist against the wall.

The three of us were brought back down to earth by the sound of glass cracking. Slowly the crack in the glass was getting bigger and bigger.

"Joanna, I know you're upset but-"

"I've got it!" Joanna replied leaping to the controls.

"How long do you think this glass will hold?" I asked eyeing it wearily.

"It takes two hours to make the trip back up to the surface," she replied as the vessel began to jut upwards, "If we're lucky, it will hold that long."

"Will it?" I asked.

She sat down. The only thing left to do was wait.

"Let's just say we're going to need a lot of luck."


	13. Lobster Boat

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 13 ~ Lobster Boat**

I remembered back to when I was little, the day after my mother died. When we went back to the village, there had been so many bodies. I thought, I'll never see this many bodies again. Nothing as bad as this could ever happen again. It's just not possible for something as horrible as this to happen more than once. Boy was I wrong.

The bodies I had seen in the mine along the bodies that floated upwards with us on our ascent topped them by more than half. Not to mention Towbridge. How horrible that more lives had been taken in a single incident than in a battle. But I knew even then that it couldn't have all been an accident. Shinra had to have been involved somehow.

Amidst the blackness it seemed as if we were unmoving. I would have been sure we would die there in that capsule if it weren't for the fact that I would meet Vincent in the future. As long as I was with him I was sure to be safe. That is, if just my being there wasn't messing with the timeline as I knew it. It's a tricky thing, time travel.

We were silent. Very silent. I couldn't be sure if the silence meant their resolve or their acceptance. Really I think more than anything we were all terrified of what would happen next. It had been one hour already. The crack in the glass had already reached across to both sides and was beginning to trail out in other directions as well. It could break at any second.

"I should have listened to my mother," Joanna broke the silence. "If I'd listened to her I wouldn't be here right now."

"Care to elaborate?" Vincent replied.

"It's not a woman's place to work. At least that's what she says anyway. When my father became ill she set up an arranged marriage with a man in the town next to ours. You see, I'm something of an heiress," she smiled sheepishly, "But I told her I didn't want any part of her plan. I wanted to see the world, to make something of myself. Not sit at home and keep house. Guess I was wrong not to listen to her, look at what it has got me. A watery grave."

"Baaaaaaaaaaaalony!" I said. She looked at me incredulously like she had expected to gauge a more emotional reaction from me, "Listen here sister! I know lots of girls who have made names for themselves! My friend Tifa, she's the best hand to hand combat fighter I know! She could make any man cry uncle if one of her boobs don't take their eye out first! And Aeris? Damn, let me tell you about Aeris! She is the most selfless person I have ever met! Neither of them became who they are staying at home playing house and you shouldn't either! We're not dying today! I swear on Leviathan!"

Both of them looked surprised at my outburst. The stress was getting to me, I barely ever spoke of Aeris. I felt my emotions ready to burst from me in the form of a dam breaking in my eyes. Instead I spurted up and screamed, "CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER!"

A obnoxiously loud screech of metal scraping against metal sounded out from the depths as an answer. We all covered our ears in protest.

"What is that?!" Joanna yelled.

Vincent leaned towards the glass squinting his eyes trying to make something out, "GET DOWN!" he shouted. We both obliged. The pod shifted back violently and we were all sent tumbling. It stopped quite suddenly and so did we, landing in a pile on the floor.

Looking out into the darkness I saw a great pair of jaws closing around us. I had been wrong. I did change the timeline. I would never meet Vincent in the future.

"_This is the end,'_ I thought.

The glass finally gave way and water filled the pod sending us every which way. I thrashed about to no avail. Slowly I my limbs became limp and I began to feel num.

All around I heard the muffled sound of a scream. The water drained away and dingy lights turned on automatically. I realized the scream was actually a blaring alarm. I chocked and spluttered as my lungs filled with air once more. I lay motionless on the ground catching my breath. I took in my surroundings, rusty metal ceiling, junk all around. I was in a scrap yard.

"Yuffie!" Vincent called. I sat up to see Vincent racing towards me, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I looked around, "Where's Joanna?"

He helped me to my feet, "I haven't found her yet."

We both inspected the room, it was quite big. Finally I came upon our shrivelled up escape pod and was horrified to see what was underneath it.

"VINCENT!" I called urgently.

He rushed over to find me trying to lift what was left of the pod off of an unconscious Joanna. He came to my side and took hold of the metal base. Together we lifted it off of her with ease. I grunted heavily as we gave it one last push and it went toppling down the other side of the scrap metal mound. It landed with a loud thump and a crash as it hit the wall.

"Is she alive?" I asked as Vincent checked her pulse.

He put his ear over top of her mouth, "She isn't breathing," he said leaning her head back and opening her mouth. He put his mouth to hers and proceeded to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation. Soon she was coughing up a storm.

"Thank Leviathan!" I exclaimed.

Joanna didn't even have a chance to sit up before the doors slammed open and a bunch of furry robots liken to Cait Sith, sitting upon giant stuffed toy moogles stormed in. They surrounded us wielding guns.

_'You've got to be kidding me.'_

"You are trespassing on private property," one of them said, "Come with us with your hands up."

"Would you give us a minute!" I exclaimed, "She's hurt!"

Joanna groaned as she tried leaning up.

"Stop that," Vincent said putting her arm around his shoulders and lifting her to her feet. Our apprehenders shoved their guns into our backs as they lead us out of the scrap room and through the many corridors of the vessel.

"Could someone explain to me why we're in a submarine when I could have sworn we were eaten?" I asked one of the robots.

"That is because you are on the lobster boat," one replied monotonously.

"...What?"

"This submarine is shaped like a lobster," it elaborated.

"Why?" I asked.

"It amuses the tourists."

"What?"

Before it could answer we arrived at the bridge where everything was being operated by more furry robots and a muscular moustached man sat in large gold seat.

"What is the meaning of this?" he enquired sternly.

"Why don't you tell us?" Vincent said just as crossly.

"And who might you be?"

"Vincent Valentine, of the Turks," he said pulling a badge from his pocket, "You intercepted our escape pod and nearly killed three employees of Shinra."

Perspiration ran down the older mans face, "Shinra you say, well I- I- You should know that this ship is registered. Everything is to code," he defended meekly.

"Are you sure about that? You did pick up the sign of life aboard our vessel, that's why you practically crushed us, is it?"

_'Whoa, Vincent's kind of sexy when he's asserting himself... Okay, really Yuffie?'_

"The vessel was practically in pieces. There couldn't have been any life on board..."

"And yet, here we are."

The man was literally squirming in his seat.

"However," Vincent continued, "Our vessel had sustained significant damage. We had been certain we would not make it to the surface alive."

"Oh?" The mans eyes lit up.

"I'm sure we could negotiate something to make your penalty for the destruction of Shinra property a little less... painful."

**Welp, the last time I updated this was May 18****th****, 2012. It is now February 13****th****, 2014. Whoops. I didn't plan to go on hiatus, it just sort of happened. I've been more into fanart lately than I have been fanfiction. Felt inspired to knock out another chapter couple of nights ago. Always knew they were going to be saved by a lobster boat (submarine really but lobster boat has a better ring to it). Wasn't exactly sure where it was going to go from there... Trust me when I say that there probably, most likely, maybe will be a bit of fanservice in the next chapter. Maybe.**

**As usual the more reviews I get the more inspired I will be to write the next chapter.**


End file.
